Let's Play A Game
by Erin Audrey
Summary: Slender / Inception - Short Story A person plays a game no one would like to enter.


Let's Play a Game

{{A/N: I am terribly sorry for my overuse of commas. This was my first attempt at a thriller, and I'm fairly proud of it. All constructive criticism is highly appreciated.}}

I stretched open my heavy eyelids, with as much force as I could. Pain was blasting through my body, numbing my limbs. I felt as if I had been stapled to the earth beneath me. As my eyes finally dragged open, I looked around, but darkness swallowed me whole. I laid there for several excruciating minutes, trying to regain my strength, while allowing my vision to become used to the blackness. I surveyed the area around myself, until I spotted a midnight-blue flashlight next to my thigh. My breath hitched as I used every ounce of strength left in my body to strain my fingers, reaching out for it. I slowly touched it with a single finger, and rolled it into my hand, letting my clammy fingers grasp it tightly. I steadily pressed the only button on it, and a blinding light shone out, igniting my surroundings, and a wave of relief washed over me. Eventually, power returned to my body, and I was able to push myself into an upright position, and then pull myself onto my feet. I narrowed my eyes downward, focusing on my clothing. Everything was tattered, stained, and covered in dirt. My arms were bare, deep gashes and green bruises plastered on in layers. I looked back up, and saw multiple deciduous trees scattered everywhere. _Where am I? How did I even get here?_ I thought to myself, as I slowly turned around, still scanning my surroundings, until realization sunk into me. _**Who **__am I?_ This body does not feel correct, yet I am inside of it, and I know nothing about myself. I was lost, afraid, and a stranger to my own mind. I soon decided standing here would not grant me any help, so I began moving, lifting my jittering legs slowly.

I had been walking for at least 20 minutes, yet it felt like I was walking in a circle despite which direction I turned. I was getting exhausted quickly, and the pain was slowly increasing, overcoming my body. As I was forcing movement, an unexpected current of nausea flooded into my stomach. I felt as if I was going to be sick to my stomach, except nothing happened. I slowly began growing dizzy, to the point of where I could not feel anything, and I had to rest against a tree, so I would not fall and crush my cranium. I shut my eyes, but I was still uncomfortable due to the feelings of illness that were splashing over me constantly. I found myself shivering, goose bumps covering my skin, but the air sheltering me was not cold. I allowed for my eyes to open again, except I could no longer see. Large black blobs impaired my vision. My breath became heavy, and I slowly let my body slide down the tree, so I could sit once more.

An hour has painfully passed by, but the only improvement was that the black blobs had disappeared, except everything was blurry. I uneasily stood up, and turned around, until I saw _it._ My breath got caught in my throat as I tried to scream. A blast of adrenaline rushed through my body, and I was able to spin around, and sprint away, stumbling numerous times. I kept looking over my shoulder, and I knew it was long gone, but I just didn't feel… safe. I was weak again, and I dropped down to my knees, choking on my breath, but before I knew it, I was unconscious yet again.

I woke up, feeling even worse than I had been previously. I lay still for a few moments, letting the recent events flow back into my thoughts. _What was that thing?_ I asked myself, while reaching around, searching for my flashlight. I felt it, and grabbed it, and pressed the button. Nothing happened. I began pressing it again, frantically. Nothing was happened, so I quickly unscrewed the bottom, and saw that the batteries had been removed. That… That thing must have taken them while I was unconscious! I bolted upright, and wiped some sweat off my brow. I had to get out of this hell, but it was impossible. I was trapped. My stomach was growling, and my throat was parched. I had no help, I could feel myself slipping away, my mind felt as if someone else had control over it, and they were taking over me. I thought that I was possibly going insane.

I began pulling at my hair, and clawing at my skin. I needed out; out of this body! Every once in a while, my ears would buzz loudly, and my vision would become static-y. This isn't normal. _Nothing is ever normal._ Hissed a voice in the back of my head the second I turned around. I wanted to cry out in frustration, but I lost complete control of myself. I was muted, and I felt a strong force yank my head up, to where I saw the faceless figure.

The darkness swallowed me once again, and I felt several tentacle-like arms wrap around my body, anywhere and everywhere. It was tightening its grip around me, and it felt almost as if it was sucking my own soul out of this body. The pain was unbearable.

_Yes, this body fits much better._ I think to myself, as I sense the old, rubbish body slowly turn to nothing. Just as the final remains leave, a new one appears. If my face had features, I would be smirking, because this means I have a new game. If luck is on my side, this one will be much more intelligent. I just hope that this mortal knows that whatever you do, **don't turn around.**


End file.
